


ERRINK

by S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r



Series: The Shipping Wars [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, new series!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r/pseuds/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r
Summary: This was originally on Quotev! If you want the chapters earlier they will be posted on there first! Excuse the terrible art I drew. All I know about this is that it's Ink x ERROR and other really weird ships.





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I can't believe I'm starting a new series! Also this first chapter ins in Ink"s Perspective then ERROR's it will switch up to the fifth chapter, then it's PJ and Fresh to switch, next is Palette and Goth, and last Nightmare and Death! ENJOY!!!

     I walked down the dark hallway wondering how I got here. For a very long amount of time I could see a figure at the end of the hall. Sooner or later when I blinked it was gone, I felt something scratch up against my leg and then I just fell. When I looked down at my leg all I saw was that dark figure staring at me, slowly creeping closer, I thought it was the end for me but it turned as it was twenty feet away it stopped. I could almost see who they were, if only they would just come a little closer. "H-hello?" I said waiting for an answer.  
  
     "We meet again, Ink" The dark figure said. I recognized the ERROR like voice HE had. It could only be Error sans. I immediately stood up and walked closer. When I could see his face I stopped, until then he started to walk closer. Then I decided that every step he takes forward I would take backwards, until I tripped myself obviously I wasn't being careful enough. Then he stopped and held his hand out towards me, like as if he wanted to help me up and on my feet again. I reached for his hand slowly waiting to see if he would pull it back, but he didn't. He pulled me up to my feet, I knew something was wrong the last time I talked to him he tried to kill me, but today... instead... he, looked... happy, not alone, something had to be off. *This couldn't be ERROR, ERROR was, different. I always found it amusing to watch him, I always knew there was good somewhere-* I was thinking until he took out a Gaster Blaster and shot me across the corridor. *Never mind there is no good anywhere in him.* I started to feel dizzy but I knew he wasn't goin' to be done with me until I was dead.  
  
     "ERROR you don't have to do this, please ERROR I-" He shot me with another Gaster Blaster, but this time I felt like I was about to pass out but I didn't.  
  
     He stepped forward. "Oh please if you thought I would spare you, THEN YOU WERE WRONG AND," He laughed, "YOU DESERVE TO SUFFER LIKE I HAVE A LONG TIME AGO, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND SO FAR YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE," He stopped for a moment as he was crying. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND INK I, I-"  
  
     "NOT SO FAST ERROR!" Someone said, spitting ERROR's name out.  
  
     "Oh how sweet you called backup, whelp looks like I have some more souls to eat!" He laughed some more. I stared up at ERROR, then I looked back at the person behind me, but I was too dizzy to see exactly who it was. I stared at the blur above me it was Dream. *Dream was sweet like cotton candy at a fair, you could never not like him, he gives everyone their sweet dream's.* ERROR stared down at me as I looked back up at him. "Sweet dreams you two." He shot both of us with his Gaster Blasters.


	2. The Brother's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh and Geno visit their brother ERROR while a certain some one is over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the first chapter? If yes here's an even better chapter!!!

     I stared down at Dream and Ink sleeping on the ground. I took a look at what they do CREATE, that's what they do. both of them, does everyone CREATE something for ME to DESTROY. No I knew not everyone saw me like that, There were people in Errortale that were proud of what I was doing, all except one, my brother Papyrus. He was the kindest of all of us, in fact he was too kind. I felt like he was the nicest ERROR. Anyway, a few hours later, I found that someone was foolish enough to make me Reboot and then kidnapped, for some odd reason, only Dream, leaving me alone in the corridor with Ink.  
I decided to take him back to my place considering if I was seen in Inktale, especially because I'm a "GLITCH" and I would've been carrying Ink, Ink's brother Gel would have seen me.  
     As soon as Ink woke up I was down stairs cooking some waffles. And no I swear I wasn't cooking them for Ink! When I went back upstairs to check on him he was very confused that, 1. he was alive and 2. that he was in my house plus room. He saw me smiling at him with waffle mix on my face and he was even more confused. I told him "Breakfast's ready!" and he looked at me with a face that I could tell he was thinking *Awe... I knew he could be really nice! Ha and nobody believed me!* Ink Hopped up out of bed and I took him down stairs for breakfast.  
     I just then remembered that today my two brothers, Fresh and Geno, were coming over today and I don't want to have them see Ink in my house but then again I can't take him home even if he knows the way back to Inktale. If you can remember I hit Ink with a Gaster Blaster, which I still don't know if it had any affects on him. I checked the clock after breakfast seeing that it was 7:46 and then my brothers were coming over at 8 o'clock. I decided to text them in a group chat that we have to tell them that "I have a guest over at my house so don't go in my room." Fresh texted back "Yo who be dis guest homey?" then Geno "So if you have a guest hiding out in your room and we can't go in there can you go into your room?" And then of coarse I answered "Of coarse I can go in there, I mean it is my room, and also I need to know if you're staying the night okay?" Fresh and Geno both replied, of coarse though in different forms, with a "yes I'm staying over." Geno asked "Why?" And I didn't reply back to them.  
     At 7:56 I told Ink "Go into my room and do not come out until I tell you to." Ink nodded his head and lay his head on my bed, he also hid underneath my covers. That didn't take long, so it was only a few minutes away until... DING! DONG! I heard the doorbell ring. I shot down the stairs, through the living room, and I stopped at the door. I slowly opened it to make sure it was Geno and Fresh. Because they were staying over I asked Geno only, "Are you sleeping on the couch or the extra room?" Geno replied with a I'll let Fresh choose. I don't really care where I sleep." I said okay and then Fresh chose to sleep in the extra room because it was right next to my room and because I have a guest over, in my room, he wanted to hear what ever we do.  
     Later that day, at about 9:46 P.M, I told them, "it's time for bed and I have to check on the guest anyway." Fresh followed me up the stairs, and he was very clever to sneak part of him through my bedroom door frame and under my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the 2nd chapter hope you liked it!


	3. The most awkward night ever

 I waited in ERROR's room, waiting for him to come back to his room. I guess he had me wait too long because by the time he came back I was fast asleep. When I woke up, ERROR was asleep and I was awake. I stared at him... and then... I noticed the scariest thing I have ever seen... a-a Fresh Parasite... After seeing that I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for the longest time, so I hid behind ERROR, and kissed him, on accident, ON THE LIPS!!! Luckily he didn't wake up. And when I looked back on the ground for the Fresh Parasite, it was gone! I just decided that it left.  
     When ERROR finally woke up, I pretended to still be asleep, but he soon caught on and that made him pick me up and set me down on the ground, in a standing position. I looked at him and he was looking at the door, which when I looked back at the door behind me, it was open and Fresh plus Geno were standing there. ERROR shoved me away and then he walked over to the door and closed it. Because he closed the door and he was still in the room, I suspected that he wanted to either say or do something. Although, all I remember after that was waking up back in the bed and once again he wasn't in there. He walked in, leaving the door open and said, "You're staying here for six months and two weeks, you hear me?"  
    He left me to ask him, "Why that long?" At first I didn't get what he was trying to say. I patiently waited for him to answer, but he never did. I walked down stairs and then saw Geno was still here, which had to have meant that Fresh was here. As I stood correctly, Fresh was there too, and then ERROR started to say who they are but I said, "I know who they are, I know everyone." I stared at ERROR and they all stared at me like I was crazy. But it's true, so yeah. They tested me so I said, "You're Fresh, and you're Geno, or Aftertale Sans." They were amazed on how I knew them. Then, I told them, "I'm the AU protector, if I didn't know who you are then what type of AU protector would I be?"  
     Finally, I stopped talking and let them try to ignore me, but they didn't and hid behind ERROR thinking that might help me although it didn't I didn't act that different. Fresh asked, "So why is he here and what's his name?" Geno said, "his name is Ink Sans and I'm highly surprised that don't know the leader of not only all Sanses but the Star Sanses." ERROR told them, "He won't be here that long but you're not staying here forever. Fresh, Geno, Ink, you want breakfast? Yes, okay!" We were all confused after that but I watched on how he let Fresh and Geno decide what was for breakfast. They both agreed on pancakes so why wouldn't I agree I couldn't turn down something like that for his brothers.  
     After breakfast, we all settled down for a short game of Truth Or Dare. I decided that I would go first for the question part but not the asking it.  
     Fresh said "Truth or Dare?"  
     I said "Truth,"  
     Fresh said "Do you love ERROR?"  
     I responded in a whisper to only Fresh, "Yes."  
    He just (evilly) stared at me, his glasses parochially down, and whispered back, "Stay away from my Ruru!"  
     ERROR and Geno stared at us, until I said, "Geno, truth or dare?"  
     Geno replied with "Dare,"  
     Then, I dared him "Go to Death and tell him a secret, also I'll be watching so that you don't fake it." I pull out my monitor to everyone's room and every single person not in there room. Geno left and we all gathered in front of the monitor to watch and I put on audio just to make sure.  
     Geno and Death sat next to each other and a lot of stuff (Kissing) happened ERROR and Fresh asked me if I see people do stuff much worse than that and I simply replied with a simple "Yes." Fresh asked "how often?"  
     "Very," I said. They just stared at me... it was very awkward at that time and then Geno came back flustered and hiding in his scarf. I quickly turned off my monitor and put it back into my satchel.  
     "ERROR, truth or dare?" Geno asked. ERROR replied "Dare."  
     "I dare you to..." He went close to ERROR and whispered something. "But do it later."  
     I heard ERROR swear after that meaning he didn't want to do it.  
     "Truth or dare, Fresh?" ERROR asked. "Trivia!" said Fresh of course. "What the h-" ERROR started and I stopped him from swearing by throwing paint into his face. They were all confused on how I could just grab the paint as if it were clay or Play-Dough. There faces almost made me laugh it was so funny. [This was there face  | --( |  ] "Okay then fine what is our creator's real name?" ERROR said not evening about how he didn't know her real name.  
     Fresh replied with "Crayon Queen obviously bruh!" I said "No, Fresh, Crayon Queen's not her real name in fact that's her Tumblr name and her real name is *** ((Sorry I'm not putting in her real name i'd have to ask her personally! By the way when I use two of these: (()) that means that it's not part of the fanfic!))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first chapter!


End file.
